kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mythril
]] '''Mythril' (Mithril in the original Japanese) is a rare material in the Kingdom Hearts series used in Item Synthesis. Based on the famous fictional metal, it has appeared in both Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II, but has taken slightly different forms in each. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Mythril takes two forms in the first game, found as a Mythril Shard or a whole piece of Mythril. The former is much more commonly found, but both are procured from the same sources: treasure chests, enemy drops, and Trinity Marks scattered throughout the worlds, as well as prizes from completing the Cups at Olympus Coliseum. In the Final Mix version, a Mythril Gem was added, and Mythril could no longer be obtained through enemy drops, but could instead be synthesized from List III. Drops *'Mythril Shard': Barrel Spider, Pot Spider, Behemoth *'Mythril Gem' (Final Mix only): Pot Scorpion *'Mythril': Behemoth, Angel Star Synthesis Recipes *'Mythril' (Final Mix only): Mythril Shard x 5, Mythril Gem, Mystery Goo. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Mythril continued in its diversified form in the second game; along with the Shards and whole form from the first game and the Gem form from Final Mix, it added a Mythril Stone form. Obtaining Mythril became much simpler, as it is only found, in all its forms, as a treasure chest item in Kingdom Hearts II, or made through synthesis C and B-Ranks using Dense and Twilight materials. It was assigned a purple color to distinguish it from other ingredients, although it does share the color with the modifier material Energy. The Mythril Stone is the most widespread material in the game, appearing in every world except for The Land of Dragons and Atlantica. Chest Locations *'Mythirl Shard': **Twilight Town: Old Mansion, Woods, Tram Common x 2, Central Station, Tower Entryway, Sunset Terrace **Hollow Bastion: Borough **The Land of Dragons: Bamboo Grove, Checkpoint, Mountain Trail **Beast's Castle: Belle's Room, West Hall x 2, Secret Passage, West Wing, Courtyard **Olympus Coliseum: Cave of the Dead: Passage, Inner Chamber, Underworld Caverns: Entrance, Lost Road x 2, The Lock **Disney Castle: Courtyard x 2 **Timeless River: Pier **Port Royal: Town, Isla de Muerta Cave Mouth, Moonlight Nook **Agrabah: Agrabah City x 2, Bazaar, Cave of Wonders Entrance, Valley of Stone **Halloween Town: Graveyard **Pride Lands: Elephant Graveyard, Wastelands *'Mythril Stone': **Twilight Town: Tower Wardrobe, Mansion Foyer, Dining Room **Hollow Bastion: Corridors **100 Acre Wood: Pooh Bear's House **Olympus Coliseum: Cave of the Dead: Passage, Underworld Caverns: Lost Road **Disney Castle: Courtyard **Timeless River: Waterway **Port Royal: Rampart **Agrabah: Agrabah City, Palace Walls, Cave of Wonders: Valley of Stone **Halloween Town: Town Square, Hinterlands, Candy Cane Lane **Pride Lands: Gorge, Elephant Graveyard, Pride Rock, Wildebeest Valley, Wastelands, Jungle **Space Paranoids: Canyon **The World That Never Was: Fragment Crossing, Memory's Skyscraper, Ruin and Creation's Passage *'Mythril Gem': **Twilight Town: Underground Concourse (Second visit) **Hollow Bastion: Postern, Corridors **100 Acre Wood: Piglet's House, The Spooky Cave **Port Royal: Town **Agrabah: Bazaar **Halloween Town: Candy Cane Lane **Pride Lands: Wildebeest Valley **Space Paranoids: Canyon **The World That Never Was: Nothing's Call, Naught's Skyway *'Mythril Crystal': **Twilight Town: Underground Concourse, Tunnelway, Sunset Terrace, Mansion Foyer, Dining Room (Second visit) **100 Acre Wood: Rabbit's House, The Spooky Cave **The Land of Dragons: Throne Room (Second visit) **Port Royal: Ship Graveyard: Seadrift Row (Second visit) **Space Paranoids: Pit Cell **The World That Never Was: Fragment Crossing, Memory's Skyscraper, Naught's Skyway, Ruin and Creation's Passage Synthesis Recipes *'Mythril Shard': Dense Stone, Dense Shard x 3, Twilight Stone, Twilight Shard x 3 *'Mythril Stone': Dense Stone, Dense Shard x 3, Twilight Stone, Twilight Shard x 3, Serenity Shard *'Mythril Gem': Dense Crystal, Dense Gem x 3, Twilight Crystal, Twilight Gem x 3 *'Mythril Crystal': Dense Crystal, Dense Gem x 3, Twilight Crystal, Twilight Gem x 3, Serenity Stone Category:Synthesis Items